


Dusk till Dawn

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit sappy, Aimed to be a one-shot, Bottom Levi, Completed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Kisses, M/M, Month of Love, NSFW, One Shot, Passionate, Sex Outdoors, Smitten, Smut, Top Eren, Trading, Versatile Relationship, ereri, loving, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: Moonlight illuminates them, little words are exchanged, they don't need them; these are precious moments together. Tenderness, adoration, desire burns brightly at the pit of their hearts. Most importantly, they are comfortable, simply enjoying the smallest of things such as being in one another's company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for stopping by, I really hope you'll enjoy my work <3  
> This was a little impulsive writing clip I wanted to do. Sometimes I get random bursts of inspiration and cravings to write specific things, this was one of them.  
> If you're familiar with my other works, or any of my other social media, you'll know that I've been working on a piece called Nightshade for some time now. I very much do love writing for it, but, yknow, sometimes I just get an idea stuck in my head and I wanna write it before it goes !!  
> My Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/rivaerecultist/  
> My Tumblr: erericultist.tumblr.com  
> My Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/dYS5gcaXOK

Plush lips, red of rubies, parted slightly. A chest— bronze from soaking in the rays of sun— bare and exposed amongst pale blue, cotton sheets, rose and fell gently. Pallid, calloused fingers raked through dark, chocolate locks. They passed though Levi’s fingers like silken tresses, gently massaging the locks when he hits a knot. The bed sheets hang lowly at their hips, it is only the precious hours of night. The moonlight gleams in through a balcony window, casting a violet shade upon their bare bodies, highlighting the carves of their muscles and facial features. Levi lies on his side, elbow propped under him to hold up his head. Eren is sprawled out, arm draped over Levi’s stomach and legs entangled with his. His forearm cushioned his head, eyes drifted shut, but not at slumber. He drew in a heavy breath as Levi’s hands fell away from his hair, daring to lull him to sleep. Levi’s fingers ghosted the lobe of Eren’s ear, lingering down to his jawline and tracing it.  
Eren’s eyes flickered open as Levi’s finger tip jutted below his chin sharply, bringing his lover to look him in the eye. Eren’s gaze is hooded, thick lashes dimming his viridian irises. His eyes affixed themselves on Levi’s blush, pink lips, which are pulled into a subtle smirk. Levi’s gaze does the same, his thumb gingerly following the line of Eren’s bottom lip before pressing down on it to expose the pearls of his teeth a bit. Levi’s cold eyes flicker up to Eren’s before reverting back to the sweet, plumps of rhubarb, thumb slipping to the indentation of his chin. He guided Eren forward, only for the other man to pull away playfully. A brilliant smile takes to Eren’s features, fisting the sheets to pull them higher over his body. Levi casts a deceived and scolding glare, even in this dim light, his pout is recognizable. Eren hums throatily, his voice raw from dusk’s entanglement of bodies, skin on skin, rocking together in sync to evoke broken gasps and cries of euphoria.  
Eren’s hand sought out the back of Levi’s head, brushing his scruff and weaving itself into his raven locks. Levi’s pout quickly fell, brows relaxing as Eren pulled his head forward. His lips fell ajar in premonition of protest just in time for Eren to ravenously crash against his. Eren’s teeth scraped at Levi’s lips, pulling the pink flesh to a stretch and letting it snap back. Levi hadn’t even the chance to breathe before Eren attacked him again, the fervor overwhelming and smoldering. Eren hooked his legs at Levi’s back, pulling Levi under him to quickly saddle his hips. Eren sat up proudly, hands sprawled at Levi’s firm chest, panting.  
Levi brought his hands behind his head, grinding his hips upward to reposition his legs comfortably. He scoffed lightly, “where’d you get all this energy fr-”  
Eren ducks down, grabbing Levi roughly by the cheeks and ravishing his lips once again. Only now, Eren presses his chest down to be flush with Levi’s. His kiss is slow, welcoming, coaxing Levi to correspond. Eren’s breath fanned hotly against Levi’s lips, his tongue prodding out to glide at the part of Levi’s lips. Levi opened his mouth, Eren’s tongue slipping in and pressing against his. Levi removed his hands from under his head, his head rising up eagerly to press his way into Eren’s mouth. His hands found themselves at the carve of Eren’s shoulder blades, leisurely trailing down for his finger tips to slither under the sheets— quickly casting the sheet away. He felt Eren shiver over him from the night air against his exposed rump. Levi’s cock throbs densely, rising in covet from the sheet’s no longer restraining it.  
Levi firmly gropes at Eren’s plump rear, squeezing it between his thick fingers. His index falling wandering down to Eren’s crevice, his own essence still caking Eren’s orifice. He felt Eren clench under his finger, giving a surprised whine and breaking from the kiss. His lusty gaze narrowed at his nonchalant Lover, below him. “‘Nother round?” Eren proposed, Levi’s finger persistently tracing and pressing against his asshole.  
Levi gave a pleased grunt in affirmation, tilting his hips up for his hardness to graze Eren’s ass. Eren hummed, raking a hand through his hair and brushing it away from his face, “only if I get to top.” He grinned deviously, in which Levi mirrors in a piqued smirk.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to continue this, and give it my shot at submitting it to EreRiEvents on tumblr. I'm still kinda new to tumblr, so I struggle a lot with being shy... I'm trying hard to put myself out there! But, anyways... I don't feel this is one of my best works, I can definitely do better, but I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it, too<3  
> Be sure to visit my other accounts! Feel free to contact me any time!!  
> My Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/rivaerecultist/  
> My Tumblr: erericultist.tumblr.com  
> My Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/dYS5gcaXOK

“That’s what you want?” Levi hummed back, drawing his now-slicked finger away from Eren’s entrance; Eren nods. He admired its soft glisten in the moonlight for a moment, icy gaze flickering up to Eren’s. He brings it up to Eren’s lips, who obediently takes it into his mouth, inhaling deeply through his nose— stretching his taut abdomen and chest. He gives his head a languid bob on Levi’s digit, tilting his head aside. The semen is cold, but still tacky from the warmth of his body. He suckles it off, their eyes locked with one another’s heatedly. Levi sucks in a shallow breath, for even now, after laying with Eren a thousand times over, he still finds his breath taken away in captivation. Levi’s finger pulls away with a little ‘smeck’. His wet finger clumsily prods against the bottom of Eren’s lips, rubbing the saliva over them as a sultry lipstick before retreating to his side.Levi tucks an arm under his side, propping himself up, “come with me,” he purrs softly. He shifts in preparation of sitting up, Eren unsaddles him, brings his leg over, away from brocading Levi between his thighs. Levi swings his legs to the end of the bed, toes barely reaching the floor. He glances over his shoulder, offering his hand for Eren to take, expectantly. Eren slips his hand in his, which Levi brings to his lips, lovingly pressing a kiss to Eren’s knuckles and rising from the bed. Eren somewhat fumbles after, eyes not leaving Levi’s, his semi-erection swinging freely between his legs. Levi paces backwards to the balcony’s glass sliding doors. Sheer, white curtains are draped along the doors, swaying gently in the breeze hence Levi’s free hand finding the handle and sliding it open. The salty, brisk aroma of the ocean greets Eren’s nostrils. It’s humid, cozy, but the breeze evokes a shiver to run down his back. Levi’s hair sways in the gentle wind, waves crashing against the rocks below and lapping against the shore. Levi pads back to the edge of the balcony, leaning against the stone railing, a hand slipping along the railing to lean himself against it. At night— Levi’s eyes reflect the waves of the ocean, dark, churning, endless and powerful. Eren’s eyes dare to wander, following along Levi’s ivory flesh, it is as though he is chiseled from marble, skin smoother than milk and only blemished by war’s scarring. In Eren’s eyes, the way Levi moved and breathed emanated an unnatural beauty, one only of the mythical Galatea may have. Levi turns on his heel, facing the ocean’s waves. Levi guides Eren’s hands to encircle his chest, Eren follows in embrace. Eren presses himself closely to Levi, resting his chin at Levi’s shoulder. Both silently gaze along the water, moonlight glimmering at its surface. They’ve fought so hard for this— to be here— to have the liberty of doing so much as embracing each other outside the walls without the worry of Titans. There are still times that Levi found himself ingrained to do so much as to look over his shoulder at the lightest scamper or crackle. Levi’s eyes fall shut, he breathes in the salty air, Eren’s hands wandering down his body. He can relax… he can be at peace, forever, in this moment that he doesn’t want to end.Eren nuzzles the crook of Levi’s neck, taking in his musk leisurely. He kisses Levi’s skin, “this is where you want me?”Levi melts into Eren’s form, head craning aside and humming out in response; his eyes still on the ocean. “Right where I want you.” His eyes drift shut as Eren begin to pepper kisses at his neck and shoulders. “I want you to fuck me under the stars for anyone and no one to hear it.”“Just because you can?” Eren chortled, making his was up to Levi’s ear and nibbling on it affectionately.“Yeah,” Levi snickers back lightly, peeking his eyes open just to glimpse the ocean before Eren’s hand wrapped at his cock, causing him to gasp as Eren’s palm slides down his length dexterously. He tucks his lip between his teeth, rolling his hips into Eren’s fist that pumps him languidly.Levi felt the temperature in his body raise as Eren’s free hand explored his abdomen, goose bumps raising on his skin. He moaned softly, one hand latching at the railing, the other fisting itself into Eren’s hair whilst the brunet lathered his neck in wet kisses. He trails up to Levi’s jawline, suckling his flesh until it bruises a deep shade of rose to go along with the collection of other marks Eren had left on him. His grip tightens on Levi’s cock, giving his shaft a tight jerk. Levi can feel Eren’s erection throbbing against his backside, occasionally brushing against his thighs. Levi grinds his hips back, catching Eren’s length in the crevice of his ass, undulating his hips against it. Eren groaned breathily against his neck, thrusting himself against Levi’s ass. He splayed a hand at Levi’s chest, holding him securely to fervently rut his hips with Levi’s. “Huhn… god, Er-en!” Levi growled out huskily, his thick cock leaking precum into Eren’s fist, slicking it. He feels Eren grin against his skin, who then averts down to his shoulder and pecking him there. His hand slips away from Levi’s cock, hands continuously wandering up and down Levi’s body. He smeared the slick precum from his hand onto Levi’s abdominals. Levi’s fat cock throbs achingly between his legs, the tip of his shaft flushed darkly. Only Eren can make his body like this, his aching muscles and bones invigorated under Eren’s touch, flesh hot and body surrendered to him— or even in the pining of ravishing Eren all to himself.Eren’s hands find themselves at Levi’s hips, his fingertips digging into his flesh. Eren draws away, pressing his head to Levi’s nape. He rolls his hips upwards, watching his own cock slide between Levi’s cheeks. He panted lightly, Levi’s hand having fallen from his hair to take his own length into his hands. He pumped himself a few times, feeling Eren’s palm trace up the indentation of his spine and to the flat between his shoulder blades. Eren begins to press Levi to bend over, but he resists, head snapping over his shoulder to lock eyes with Eren. His lips parted, his hand coming up to graze Eren’s chin and cup his cheek. Eren rests his head into the touch, his hips stilling for a moment. It only takes a little nudge from Levi for Eren to lean in, hungrily capturing Levi’s lips with his; giving Levi exactly what he wants. They gradually bend over together, Levi’s hand leaving Eren’s cheek to support himself on the railing.Levi accepts Eren’s tongue into his mouth, near greedily, against his own. The lapping of the water below is mere white noise in comparison to the breaths in the midst of sloppy kisses, soft moans in affirmation and hearts thrumming. Eren gives a rough thrust of his hips, his cock gliding against Levi’s entrance. Levi breaks away to emit a small “oh,” broken in his throat. Eren flashes a small grin, giving Levi a quick kiss before lining more down from his shoulders and back till he came to a squat— placing one final kiss at the dimples of Levi’s back. He blows cold air over Levi’s rump, making Levi raise to his toes and fidget. “You ass,” Levi grumbles under his breath, shivering. Eren’s hands clamp at Levi’s ass, squeezing them in his palms. He closes an open-mouthed kiss onto it, allowing his teeth to scrape against Levi’s skin before before biting into him, harshly. Levi’s muscles tense, groaning at Eren’s persistent suckling, the dull pain of his bite only intermingling and spiking Levi’s excitement. Eren jiggles Levi’s plump ass in his hands and spreads him, exposing his pink entrance, glistening in a very light sheen of Eren’s essence. Eren prods out his tongue, pressing it against Levi’s grundle, dragging it up in a painfully slow manner. Levi sighs audibly as Eren’s tongue reaches his entrance, attempting to push his hips further onto Eren’s face.Levi rests his cheek against the stone railing, his eyes following the horizon. He bites onto his lip, groaning deeply through his nose as Eren’s tongue works in little circles over his entrance, lapping, flicking and suckling him. He had to refrain from letting himself roll his eyes back and just moan, he can’t, not yet. He grips the railing till the whites of his knuckles are visible, watching the tides of the water pull to and fro. Eren makes a loud sucking noise over his asshole, bringing Levi’s attention back to Eren. He glances over his shoulder just in time for Eren to begin to wriggle his tongue inside. Levi hisses, a bit of his voice crackling out in a sharp breath, brows wrenching together. Eren’s eyes flicker open, feral, raw, fervid emeralds to purloin Levi all over again. They’re the same eyes he saw upon their first meeting, ever as intense. Eren’s eyes often spoke for him, they told Levi he is loved, without leeway of doubt, they made him feel desired… They made him feel safe enough to allow himself to be vulnerable.Eren deliberately presses his tongue in deeper, rolling it rhythmically into Levi and making the poor man want to nearly melt. He watches Levi’s face keenly, or perhaps he is just drinking in every expression he can evoke. Levi wiggles his hips, rising to his toes and eagerly trying to gain more friction. Eren complies with exactly what he wants, pressing his tongue in as deeply as he can reach, teasing him by drawing it out some and swirling it. Levi’s cock drizzles precum thinly, his balls tightening; it’s only so long that Eren can keep this up for, or Levi might go mad.Eren draws away, his ruby lips shimmering in saliva, some even dribbling down to his chin. He peppers kisses up Levi’s tailbone until he is at his feet again. “I’m gonna go get the lube…” Eren announces, his hands leaving Levi’s sides.“No-!” Levi protests, snatching Eren’s hand into his. Levi pulls Eren closer again, dropping down from the railing and to his knees. He crawls around to face Eren, eyes locked with his. Eren shuffles in closely, his cock twitching, in such proximity that he could distinguish Levi’s soft breathing against it. Levi’s hand slips from Eren’s, sliding down to either side of Eren’s thighs. He raises up on his knees, kissing Eren on the hips where they protrude. Eren brushes his fingers through Levi’s hair, moving the raven locks from his face. Levi hasn’t the reason to tell Eren he wants him here, only here. Eren takes his cock into his hands, pumping it and pressing it to Levi’s lips. Maintaining eye contact, Levi wraps his lips over the head, pulling back and suckling over it hard— as though he was sucking the chocolate off a strawberry. A moan rumbles lowly in Eren’s throat, his nerves, still, well over-stimulated and cock raw from vigorously stroking it, earlier. Levi’s skin is luminescent in the moonlight, his hair blacker than a raven’s feather or the dead of space, blending in with their dim surroundings. His fingers coil at Eren’s girth, kissing it gingerly and licking underside the plump head. He feels Eren nearly tremble from the sensitivity, enveloping it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it to provoke an even stronger reaction. Eren inches his hips forward, subconsciously trying to get more of himself into Levi’s mouth. Levi’s head tilts aside, bobbing his head along Eren’s length fluidly; hungrily engulfing him. Both of Eren’s hands entangle into Levi’s hair, his head craning back to gaze at the sky. The stars are much more prominent out here than they ever were within the walls… He hums as Levi’s silky tongue works under his shaft, gradually welcoming more of Eren’s throbbing cock into his damp cavern. Levi’s fingers work their way to cup Eren’s balls, his thumbs rubbing light circles into them. The tip of Eren’s cock prods at the back of his throat, his nose an inch or so away from Eren’s pubic hair. Eren gives his hips a slow roll to meet Levi’s lips. Torturously, Levi draws back all the way to the head, slurping over the slit harshly.“Ha-aah,” Eren gasps out, clenching his jaw for his voice to rumble out in a satisfied, yet frustrated growl. Precum drizzles profusely from the slit, Levi’s tongue greedily lapping it up sends powerful jolts of of electricity through Eren’s nerves. Eren aches to bury his cock deeply within Levi, his mind wild with fantasies and cluttered with what is ongoing now.Levi parts from Eren’s cock, a string of saliva connecting him from the plush of his lips and the tumescent shaft before him. He licks his lips, swallowing his spit. He spreads his knees, pushing himself off the ground— leisurely— crawling up Eren’s body. He drags his tongue up Eren’s abdomen, pausing to kiss under Eren’s pectorals. His lips follow Eren’s ribs, hands ghosting up Eren’s sides, his fingertips dancing along his warm skin. Eren watches Levi’s every movement with bated breath, relishing how Levi’s body moved under his hands and the muscles of his back. Levi works his way up, lips latching to one of Eren’s pert nipples, earning a sigh from him— turning to a hiss as Levi took it between his teeth whilst he pulled away.Levi peers up to Eren, their lips mere centimeters from each other’s. Eren grasps Levi at the back, yanking him in closely for their chests to touch. He ducks down, gingerly cradling Levi by the jaw to chastely peck the raven’s nose. Levi grins, chuffing silently with pinked cheeks. His smile falls, eyes caught with Eren’s, both glazed in covetousness— depraved. Their lips graze each other’s, a moment’s breath passing before they simultaneously lock lips. Levi’s hands slide down Eren’s chest, rising to his toes to gain leverage in the kiss. His tongue snakes into Eren’s mouth whilst backing away. He bumps into the railing, hands fumbling behind him to grasp it whilst maintaining their kiss. He raises his leg, tilting his hips up, he breaks away from Eren. Eren sneaks one more affectionate nibble at Levi’s lips, before glancing down to where Levi held his leg up by the thigh; his throbbing cock caught in the crook of his hip and leg. Levi pants, his head thumping against Eren’s shoulder. Eren’s hands slip down Levi’s body, taking Levi by the under the knee and gripping his hip with his other hand to keep him balanced. Levi splays himself, his index trailing at his slicked entrance and pressing down on the little, pink ring. His head shifts, flicking the hair from his face and lavishing Eren’s neck in open-mouthed kisses. “Please…” he breathes, sucking on Eren’s flesh, “I want you.”Eren groans softly under his breath, cock twitching eagerly from the way Levi spoke. He glances down between their bodies, taking his glistening cock into his hand, stroking it. Eren presses his head to the side of Levi’s, breathing lightly against Levi’s ear, kissing Levi on the noggin with no particular aim. He peers over Levi’s shoulder, does Levi really want to do this so closely to the edge? His gaze falls back to Levi who so trustfully rests in Eren’s hold, he knows that no harm will come to him. “Are you sure you want this? I don’t want to hurt you.” Eren strains slightly, his throat tight and raw. Levi nods against his chest, “you won’t,” he mutters in reply. Levi risked his life for Eren countless times in the past, as Eren has done for him as well. Levi brought Eren all the way out here, to an old, stone tower by the water after the Titans have been eradicated. Few Warriors remained, in search of Eren’s whereabouts, putting his life at stake. Levi was quick to volunteer to be the one to conceal Eren away from the public’s knowledge, and perhaps from any man’s eyes or ears for miles. Perhaps Levi saw it as dutiful, as everyone else does, but he couldn’t deny the appeal of stealing Eren away, all to himself, and to embrace Eren without scrutiny. Eren blindly aligns his cock to Levi’s hole, brushing past Levi’s index to carefully sink himself in. Levi’s breath hitches, his hand slipping away to hold Eren’s bicep. “A-ah,” Levi’s brows knit together, mouth fell agape as Eren’s girth stretched him open. He is rather accustomed to taking Eren’s size, but with the lack of proper lubricant, the friction came with a slight burning sensation. Levi’s insides fit Eren’s cock tightly, clamping and sucking Eren’s shaft in. Eren curses under his breath, a hand drifting up and grabbing Levi by the neck. Levi is surrendered to Eren’s control, following his lover’s guidance to crane his head back as Eren’s length is fully sheathed inside him. Levi hums, wiggling his hips subtly in relish of being so full… Eren mouths at Levi’s neck, drawing his hips back. Eren waits a moment, wind brisk against their hot, stark bodies. He slowly glides his length back into Levi, listening closely for any signs of discomfort. He feels Levi’s body for the slightest twinges, persistently kissing down Levi’s shoulders comfortingly till he bottoms out. Levi merely moans under his breath, his nails digging into Eren’s arm, his insides twitching. Eren’s heart beat thrums against his ribcage as he picks up a gradual pace to thrust his hips at. Levi moves with him, his hips pushing forward on their own volition. His cheek is pressed firmly against Eren’s chest— adorably, and yet erotically squishing his cheek midst his pants for air, high in pitch in comparison to his usual, deep and raspy tone of voice. The pleasure steady, washing over him in laps each time Eren’s length brushes past his sweet spot. Eren runs a hand through Levi’s hair, drifting down to trace Levi’s cheek with the back of his index. Levi instinctually glances up to him, jolting as Eren slams his cock into him abruptly. Slight grin forms on Eren’s lips, pleased with Levi’s lewd expressions as he slowly unravels through the pleasure. Watching Levi slowly slip away from his stoic demeanor, gradually getting more and more flustered with each thrust. Eren traces Levi’s mouth with his thumb, pulling his bottom lip down a bit. He thrusts quicker, Levi’s gaze hooded as Eren slips a thumb into his mouth. Levi closes his lips around it, humming out low mewls of appreciation, eyes finally fluttering shut. Eren inches Levi’s leg up higher, bending his knees slightly to get a better angle of penetration. Levi nearly whines, suckling on Eren’s finger the best he can before he was interrupted by Eren’s cock directly hitting his prostate. Heat prickles throughout his body, making the leg supporting him feel weak and ready to tremble. Eren’s breath grows more labored, snapping his hips forward into Levi’s tightness. Every thrust erupted a new cry from Levi, his body gradually growing more slack and dependent on Eren. Levi lazily attempted to push his hips back, but with one powerful slam, his body interrupts him with a riveting jerk. Eren’s thumb slips from Levi’s mouth, dragging it down Levi’s chin. His hand quickly moves to the back of Levi’s head, grasping him gently. Levi even allows his neck to fall limp in Eren’s hold, permitting Eren to bring Levi’s forehead to his. Eren releases his hold on Levi’s leg, leaving the raven to quickly hook his leg at his back and drape his hands at the nape of Eren’s neck; hugging to him for dear life. Eren takes Levi’s cock into his hold, extremely engorged and pulse racing under his grip. Eren grunts huskily, eyes shut with knit brows as he pumps Levi’s shaft— Levi’s insides clenching. Their breaths fan against each other’s faces in this proximity, damp skin and foreheads rubbing together midst their rocking and gyrations. “Levi,” Eren murmurs hoarsely, his heart rate in his ears, rising in his throat. His balls tighten, feeling heavy and full. The density of the throbbing in his shaft escalating, as does his pace on impulse. He grinds himself deeply into Levi, who is mewling and babbling pleas incoherently. Levi juts his hips into Eren’s hand, the head of his cock rubicund and dripping in precum. His entire body tenses, nails scraping at the flesh of Eren’s back as he growled out. Eyes peeking open, Levi places a kiss at the corner of Eren’s mouth, his cheeks and jaw. He didn’t really care for aim, or where he kissed, only that Eren is his, claimed by him and only him… smitten, endlessly wishing to kiss Eren along every inch of his body, over and over again. Levi draws back, swearing under his breath, “Eren,” his lover’s name rolled off his tongue like silk, deep and lustrous. The call alone sent shivers to clamber down Eren’s spine. Eren’s eyes lock on Levi’s, purposely tightening and twisting his grip on Levi’s shaft. He drinks in how shamelessly Levi’s face twinges in pleasure, out here in the open, such an easily discoverable place. Levi looks so tantalizing this way… be it when Levi is in control or when Eren is, Eren thrives to please him. “Eren, I’m,” Levi gasps, cut off by Eren impulsively colliding his lips with his. “Close, I’m,” Levi tries to cry into the kiss, breathily tangling tongue with Eren, “close—!” Eren’s tongue only invades his mouth to silence him, one of his hands taking to Levi’s hips as he pounded into him; driving Levi over the edge. The friction brings Eren to the brink as well, a droplet of sweat running down his brow. With a swing of his neck, Levi arches back, a moan ripping his throat in pure ecstasy. His body spasmed, hips rutting into Eren’s fist and against his cock as he climaxes. He shot thin ropes of white across his chest and Eren’s, some of the milky fluid drizzling onto Eren’s hand. Eren’s thrusts continue, rolling his hips eagerly into Levi’s convulsing insides, milking himself to orgasm. He wraps an arm at Levi’s, back, hugging his lover tightly and biting into Levi’s neck to muffle a moan. The tip of his cock throbs painfully, the tension that had coiled in the pit of his gut bursting. He gives a few harsh slams, causing Levi’s eyes to tear up and hush mewls to erupt from him. Eren twitched, growling and digging his fingers into Levi’s back as he released thick loads of cum into Levi, the hot liquid spilling into him. Levi’s hands slip against Eren’s shoulders, almost as though he’s helplessly pawing at Eren in loss of breath. He trembles from the overstimulation of Eren’s cock still sliding in and out of him languidly, his insides slicked in Eren’s cum.Riding out the remnants of his orgasm, they rest there together, heavily breathing as the throbbing in their cocks subsided. Levi feels warmth greet his backside, tingling in contrast to the prior night’s breeze. Lazily, Eren draws his hips back, his flaccid length falling from Levi’s raw hole. His semen seeps from Levi’s entrance. Levi slumps almost instantaneously, his leg falling from Eren’s back. His insides twitch from the absence of Eren’s girth, shivering from the feeling of his lover’s fluid running down his thigh. He raises his head from Eren’s shoulder, as does Eren, the morning sun glistening on Eren’s damp, honeyed skin. Eren’s eyes appear to be emeralds, the light passing through them more beautiful than any other jewel. Cherry lips pull into a dazed smile, reddened from their harsh kissing and marking one another. Levi swears for a moment he met eyes with a god, chest clenching tightly. Levi hesitantly reaches up, palms slipping to hold Eren on either side of his face. The sound of the ocean waves returned to their ears, heartbeats settling. Levi pulls Eren into another smack of a kiss, smothering Eren in more pecks from all over his face and to his neck. Giggles bubble in Eren’s throat midst Levi proceeds to passionately attack his neck. “Levi, Levi! No more, haha!” Eren covers his mouth as he proceeds to laugh, Levi’s nuzzles and kisses tickling him. His laughs stifle for a moment for him to yawn, Levi pauses, watching Eren stretch his arms. “You wore me out, good.” Eren relaxes, a hand slipping at Levi’s waist. Eren’s eyes flicker out to the ocean, the morning light just rising from the horizon. The sky bleeds orange and pink, the water shining a clear teal— just as his eyes. “We’ve got all the time in the world.” Eren murmurs, pressing a kiss to Levi’s scalp, gaze resting on the water briefly before his eyes drift shut; inhaling Levi’s scent. Time. That’s still a stranger to Levi he has yet to welcome. They no longer need to fuck like it’s their last, or hold each other in fear of letting go; or in secrecy. There is always a tomorrow, and a Dawn after Dusk. And yet, Levi always finds himself holding to Eren tighter than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it! It helps, a lot <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
